


Slow Burn/Burnt

by rogersrabbit



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Stiles decides to make a surprise visit to Derek, it doesn't go as planned.





	Slow Burn/Burnt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



He wasn't meant see this. He should never have come. If some teacher he barely knows is worth more than the moments they shared. All the quiet moments where they just understood each other without having to say a word. All the hope and excitement that they'd find Boyd and Erica, the sadness and anger every time their search proved fruitless. Getting Cora back after all these years. _Cora_. Maybe Cora is more amenable than she seems. At least if she kills him for asking, the darach doesn't get the sacrifice. Let the stupid wolf save himself from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spy.


End file.
